Unique
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry questions himself, his lover helps him overcome his fears.


**Title**: Unique

**Author**: Redrum

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Harry questions himself and his lover helps him overcome his fears.

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Warning: Mpreg

Genre: Established Relationship, fluff, Mpreg

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter characters and world, and the name 'Tybolt' doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

"Do you want this?" Harry's voice was flat as his arm curled around his full stomach.

"Want what?" Severus asked distractedly, looking up from the novel he had been pursuing since supper.

"The baby."

The other man scowled. "Of course I do."

"You don't act like you do," Harry remarked, sitting down awkwardly at the chair behind him. His stomach stuck out profusely in the new position.

"How can I not act like I want him? I make sure you eat enough every day, otherwise you'd still be eating like a bird and the child would have been severely underweight, if you hadn't managed to miscarriage beforehand."

Harry looked away, absently stroking his protruding stomach as he stared into the fireplace that took up most of the wall.

"I also brew the potions you need every morning," Severus continued, frowning when he received no response from his lover. "What brought this on, Harry?" A brow raised. "Surely not just your hormones?"

Harry shook his head and snuck a peek at his lover beneath his lashes before answering. "I was talking to Hermione..." he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.

Severus scoffed. "I am not Weasley, nor will I ever be. I will not coddle you. For one, you do not need me to, as you are a man and can take care of yourself quite effectively, when you chose to," he added with a small sneer, commenting on Harry's laziness. "Once again, I will never be like Weasley. If that thought troubles you," he motioned toward the door, "feel free to leave. You can keep the cottage indefinitely."

Harry interrupted, frowning as he clutched his stomach almost protectively. "I'm not going to leave you, Severus. I just..."

"You wish you were normal."

The young man nodded with a quiet sigh, unsurprised at Severus' perceptiveness.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived, and furthermore, you are one of a hundred men blessed with the ability to give birth naturally. You will never be normal, Harry Potter. It's time you accept that," Severus finished, setting his book aside, bookmark in place.

"You will never be like anyone else. There is no such concept as normal." The older man scowled, lost in memory. "I blame the time you spent with the Dursleys' for all this foolish talk."

With a quiet groan, Severus pushed off from his chair and made his way over to Harry. He placed a hand on the small shoulder. "You are not a freak," he murmured, pressing a finger to Harry's chin to make him meet his gaze. "You are not a freak," he repeated, leaning down and resting his forehead against his lover's.

He cupped the stubbly cheek in his palm. "I love you, though I don't say it often, I do show it." He moved his hand down to rest on Harry's stomach, cupping it fondly. "And I know I will come to love this life inside you once I see his tiny face and meet his eyes that will no doubt take after your's."

"Thank you," the young man whispered, almost speechless, his green eyes suspiciously shiny.

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before moving back to his worn chair and picking up his book. Harry smiled softly and went back to staring into the flames, his hands cradling his stomach.

- - - - 2 months later - - - -

The sun cast strips of light throughout the small, white room through the horizontal, regulation blinds. A tired young man, flushed and sweaty from exertion, reclined against several pillows behind him. Black hair, damp with sweat, twisted lightly into short curls.

An older man, rubbing his aching hand absently, stood over the crib hovering waist high. Black eyes looked over at the resting man, his gaze almost woeful and sulking. "He has my nose."

Harry smiled, looking over at him. "He'll grow into it."

Severus grumbled lowly and turned back to look at his son. "He's going to be endlessly ridiculed, and not only for his looks," he added, speaking of the way the wizarding world dealt with homosexual couples. They were tolerant, so long as everything was kept behind closed and warded doors. Having a child together wasn't exactly secret...

"Those who will be his friend or lover will embrace his differences."

"One black and one green are are not ordinary differences." Severus shook his head. "I have no idea how the genetics worked out for that." He reached in, the crib automatically hovering higher so he didn't have to bend, Severus gently took the baby from the crib and went to the sole hospital bed in the room. He seated himself beside Harry, who let his head rest on Severus' shoulder as he looked at their son.

Black, curly hair, long lashes, a larger than usual nose, full lips, and all ten fingers and toes. Harry smiled and reached up, touching the pale, plump cheek lovingly. "He'll be handsome and will have everyone wrapped around his finger."

"He'll be in Slytherin."

Harry looked up with a small frown. "You sound pretty certain."

"Of course. With my Slytherin characteristics, and you leaning toward Slytherin in most situations, he's bound to be with the snakes."

Harry nodded. It made sense. He couldn't see any child of his and Severus' making it into Hufflepuff.

"Lucus Potter Snape?" Harry offered, looking back down at the infant.

Severus scowled deeply. "A good name, but too close to Malfoy Senior for my liking." He looked down at his son, running his fingers through the short curls. "Tybolt."

"Tybolt..." Harry murmured with a nod. "Sounds good." He paused. "What is he going to call us?"

Severus looked down at him, brow raised. "His fathers of course."

Harry sighed. "No, I mean... Papa, Dad, Daddy, Father...?"

The older man shrugged. "Dad, or Dadda most likely, and Daddy makes the most sense for now. When he matures, he can decide for himself if he wants to change our titles."

Harry frowned. "Does this mean I have to call you Dad?"

Severus smirked. "It's the only way he'll learn. Otherwise, he'll be calling us by our names."

"Git."

"Prat."

Harry smiled and titled his head back. Severus lowered his head obediently and pressed his lips to his lover's.

Tybolt's gurgle broke them apart. Their tongues met cool air before withdrawing into the respective mouth. Harry looked down at his son, a small smile curving his lips. Those unique eyes were open, looking up at his two daddies.

"I think his eyes are beautiful," Harry murmured, tweaking the, already prominent, nose lightly.

"Hopefully his nose never breaks..." Severus muttered, causing the other man to laugh. Tybolt gurgled happily, his different coloured eyes shining brightly up at the loving faces of his Dad and Daddy.

- end -


End file.
